jdf2pfandomcom-20200213-history
Books
Basically, at 12:20 and 20:00, special Book Monsters spawn outside of Sunstream. You hear Leowen yell 'Where are my books?' a coupla times before they actually spawn as a warning. This event only happens in realm 15. The books appear on Sunstream North, East, South and West areas. The books, as mentioned before, look like beautiful women dressed in paper, and leave a paper trail. Each book monster has a unique name. When you kill a book, she drops a a book equivalent her name. For example, a book monster 'Lolita' drops a book called 'Lolita'. You pick this book up. Now, in your bag, hover your mouse over the book. You see that it has grey and white names at the bottom. What you need is to obtain all the grey-named books that book shows to complete a 'set'. You can turn such a complete set to Leowen for a reward. The amount of books you need for a set varies from the usual 2 to the unusual 4. For example, the book Lolita has a greyed-out name 'Invitation to a Beheading'. Find that book monster, kill it, and pick up the book. Now, the reward from Leowen is always 10s and a Dragonsoul Shard. Sometimes, however, Leowen also rewards you with a bookcase. The rate is roughly 20%. These bookcases are what you want. It's basically a treasure box in your inventory. When you open it (a simple right-click), it will give you 2g, and random book or books. These books can either raise your Honor, Piety, Romance etc, give potions, or give gold. There are 5g books and 20g books. So yes, if you're lucky, you can really rack up the money. Also notable is that often, the area around Leowen is packed with stalls, selling all sorts of books for a varying price of 10-50s. There book monsters hit you for 1 dmg and you usually hit them for 1 dmg, unless you have dmg increasing accessories equipped. A pet also helps you to kill them faster. It should also be noted that most books of a matching set can be found on the same area. If you want to excel in this event, it is recommended to empty out your bag completely. The more books you can fit, the better. Having an expanded bag is also great here. Depending on your strategy, you can run around and try to kill all the books you can, this is decent if you're planning on vending them all. Or you could pick one area, and memorize all the book spawns and which books are needed to make a set. This is what I personally do. Getting a damage-increasing accessory is highly recommended, as KSing is extremely frequent in this event. Try to get a mount if you can, for the added movement speed. If not, use your movement speed + buffs and Charge. Get a long-ranged weapon (lv 1 staff) if you have a melee one, as ranged is better as you deal 1 dmg anyways - unless you weapon somehow adds +dmg, of course. Source: Seiyuu Shura